Digital photography has grown steadily since its introduction. Social networks and mobile computing devices have further accelerated the growth of photographic data made available to the public. The ability to take and share photographs anytime and anywhere has resulted in the general public consuming more photographic data than ever and relying on these photographs for up to the minute information. However, it is a well-known fact that digital photographs are easily edited and the information contained within a digital photograph may not be entirely trustworthy.